Lucy in the Darkness
by dhart868
Summary: Lucy is consumed by evil
Look like Lucy takes in more mental pain she will fall into darkness. Zeref said

Well she went through so much pain the last few months if one more thing happens she will be consumed by the darkness. Zeref said

Were Jellal is.

What is it Meredy? Jellal said

Is Lucy ok she went through so much. Meredy said

Do a sensor link with her. Jellal said

I will in a few hours. Meredy said

With Lucy one hour later.

Why did the guild have to disband? Lucy said

I don`t know why. Zeref said

Who are you? Lucy said

I am Zeref. Zeref said

Zeref as in the famous black wizard. Lucy said

Yes and you are falling into darkness. Zeref said

I would never help. Lucy said

But your mom and ancestors helped me Lucy I haven`t seen you sense you were 8 years old. Zeref said

What you know my name but do you know my mom's name. Lucy said

Who Layla Heartfilia she put a spell on you that hides your memories of me until you meet me. Zeref said

Ahhhh so many memories. Lucy said

So you remember me. Zeref said

Yeah I do. Lucy said

So I sense the darkness is consuming you. Zeref said

Yes lord Zeref. Lucy said

Back with Jellal.

Ahhh. Meredy said

What Meredy. Jellal said

Lucy is being consumed by darkness. Meredy said

Why? Jellal said

I saw into her lost memories. Meredy said

Lost memories Jellal said

Yes of her mom and Zeref. Merody said

Zeref. Jellal said

Right now Zeref is pushing Lucy farther into the darkness. Merody said

What get Erza. Jellal said

Ok. Meredy said

Hey where is Meredy going? Nightmare said

It`s about some girl name Lucy. Erik said

Lucy. Nightmare said

Remember the girl we were trying to sacrifice to the infinity castle. Erik said

Oh that girl. Nightmare said

You know Lucy. Jellal said

I am surprised you didn`t try and stop us. Nightmare said

I didn`t know what you guys were doing. Jellal said

So Lucy is fallen in to darkness. Erik said

Wait what she`s gone bad. Nightmare said

And she is with Zeref. Jellal said

She`s with Zeref. Nightmare said

Yeah. Erik said

With Erza.

Erza. Meredy said

What meredy. Erza said

Lucy. Meredy said

What about Lucy. Erza said

She`s with Zeref. Meredy said

What are you joking. Erza said

No I am not. Meredy said

With Lucy.

So this is your empire. Lucy said

Yes it is. Zeref said

Nice. Lucy said

Ready to learn black arts. Zeref said

Yes I am. Lucy said

Back with Jellal.

Is it true that Lucy is with Zeref? Erza said

Yes she is. Jellal said

I can`t believe that Lucy would ever help Zeref. Erza said

Yeah I know. Jellal said

After x792 grand magic games.

Natsu should be up ahead. Happy said

So Natsu you want to get fairy tail back together. Wendy said

Yeah we are going to get Gray and Juvia then head to magnolia. Natsu said

A few days later.

So we are going to magnolia. Gray said

Yes it will take a few days. Natsu said

A few days later.

Hey every one. Natsu said

Hey where`s Lucy. Levy said

I thought she would be with one of you. Natsu said

Well she is not. Mira said

So then where is Lucy? Natsu said

No one knows. Erza said

So no one know where Lucy is. Natsu said

No roomers and no sightings. Erza said

Is she with any one? Natsu said

You wouldn't like who she is working with. Erza said

How bad could it be? Natsu said

Yeah. Mira said

I have to agree. Gray said

Lucy is nice. Wendy said

Lucy is a good person. Levy said

Yeah. Gajeel said

Fine I will tell you

Lucy is working with Zeref. Erza said

Nice joke Erza but who is Lucy really with. Natsu said

I am not joking. Erza said

So Lucy has gone good to bad. Gray said

Yeah she has. Erza said

I can`t believe it. Everyone said

It the truth. Erza said

At the Zeref`s empire.

Zeref recently meet a person struggling between the light and darkness brought her into the darkness. A guard said.

He did. Makarov said

Yes lord Zeref is waiting for you. A guard said

So you are Makarov. Zeref said

Yes I am. Makarov said

Would like to meet my empires newest member. Zeref said

I whould like to meet this person. Makarov said

Ok get her. Zeref said

Hey Makarov. Lucy said

Lucy what are you doing here. Makarov said

I work here with lord Zeref. Lucy said

What`s wrong with you Lucy. Makarov said

I embraced the darkness inside me. Lucy said

Why would you betray your family? Makarov said

You were like family but I am following my mom`s and ancestors footsteps. Lucy said

What. Makarov said

My mom was working for Zeref so now I am. Lucy said

Why would your mom work with Zeref? Makarov said

My ancestor Anna Heartfilila`s 400 year plan. Lucy said

What is the 400 year plan? Makarov said

A plan Anna and Zeref made to kill Acnologia. Lucy said

But that is all you will know. Zeref said

What about fairy tail. Makarov said

Screw fairy tail even if the guild reformed. Lucy said

What about your friends. Makarov said

Screw them all except Mira because I always looked up to her. Lucy said

Lucy how could you. Makarov said

How could I how could you strait up disband the guild without a explaining. Lucy said

Because it a secret only the guild masters can know. Makarov said

Why disband the guild why not appoint someone else. Lucy said

And who would I take the responsibility. Makarov said

I could of took it I am smart and I took business lessons since I was a kid. Lucy said

I didn`t know that you took business lessons. Makarov said

Unlike you I never had friends until I was 17 I was all was in the mansion studying I had no child hood after mom died. Lucy said

I didn`t know that. Makarov said

My dad was in charge of the Heartfillia konzen and my mom was in charge of the Heartfillia clan. Lucy said

What is the Heartfilia clan? Makarov said

It is a clan over 600 years old it started way before Zeref. Lucy said

The clan is that old. Makarov said

Yes and I took my mom`s place as leader of the clan. Lucy said

How powerful is the clan. Makarov said

It is way more beyond what fairy tail is capable of. Lucy said

Who was the strongest member of the clan? Makarov said

400 years ago it was Acnoligia before he left the clan. Lucy said

You think me and Acnoliga are evil then you never meet Anna Heartfilia whatever did happen to here wean she opened the eclipse gate 400 years ago she might of went through it which means she would still be alive. Zeref said

How bad could Lucy`s ancestor be. Makarov said

To the point where no one will go near her she would kill anyone who is not in the clan without fail. Zeref said

How powerful is she? Makarov said

She knew a magic only Heartfilias can use that is capable of killing anyone but me in seconds that why the Dragons and Acnologia fear her. Zeref said

What. Makarov said

She did. Lucy said

Lucy wean did you start to fall into darkness. Makarov said

I guess wean I summoned the spirt king. Lucy said

You know how to summon him how did you get his key. Zeref said

He doesn't have a key. Lucy said

Then how. Makarov said

You have to be able to summon 3 zodiac spirts. Lucy said

Impossible. Zeref said

Yeah how. Makarov said

It`s a forbidden technique that no one has ever done because they died in the proses because it takes so much magic. Zeref said

And you must have a strong bond with the spirt of the key you will break and that`s also how I got star dress. Lucy said

Who`s key did you break. Makarov said

My first spirt and friend. Lucy said

What did you do after that? Makarov said

The spirt king destroyed most of tartaros and took on Mared Gard as I killed Jackal in one hit. Lucy said

You killed him in one hit Natsu had a hard time agonist him. Makarov said

The spirt king freed everyone else you can also say I killed ¾ tartaros. Lucy said

You killed all those people and why where you not trapped like the rest of us. Makarov said

My immense amount of magic power and luck. Lucy said

How lucky are you. Makarov said

I don`t know. Lucy said

With Erza.

Ok operation rescue master Makarov go. Erza said

Yeah. Natsu said

What if we run into Lucy? Gray said

I will talk with her. Gildarts said

Gildarts wean did you get here. Natsu said

Just now I heard you were trying to rescue master so I fallowed. Gildarts said

10 minutes later.

We got you Makarov. Gray said

The rest of the s-class wizards are here to help with 8 the wizard saints.

With all of the s-class wizards and the wizard saints.

What is this overwhelming magic power I sense? Gildarts said

I sense it two. Jura said

I do as well. Erza said

Me two. Mira said

Yeah. Laxus said

Hey guys why are you here? Lucy said

Is this power coming from Lucy? Erza said

Yes it is. Jura said

Are you all here to fight me. Lucy said

Yes. Natsu said

Natsu why are you here. Erza said

Fight start. Lucy said

Dark sword slash. Lucy said

So much force. Natsu and Jura said flying away.

Dark cannon. Lucy said

So much power. Mira and Erza and the other 7 wizard saints.

Crime sorcier is here to help. Jellal said

Dark black inferno blast. Lucy said

Too much power. Gildarts and Laxus and crime sorcier.

Back with everyone else.

So much power Lucy is unstoppable. Gildarts said

I know. Jellal said


End file.
